


Jughead Jones Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Jughead Jones imagines and prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Jughead Jones x reader, jughead jones / reader
Kudos: 19





	Jughead Jones Imagines

The group had agreed on a price range for gifts, to make it fair to everyone, especially seeing as Veronica had gushed at the thought of spending hundreds of dollars on each of you only to be shot down by complaints that no one could get her a gift spectacular enough.

You sat in Betty’s living room, a small bundle of gifts sat at your feet, excited for the chance to give them your gifts early, you’d gotten them the perfect gifts and waiting a few more days would give you enough time to blab about what you’d gotten. “Ok, everyone add the gifts by each chair open!” Veronica ordered. There was a scramble of laughing and scurrying as you all tried to dodge around each other. Betty’s mother added a few of her own gifts, Luke had sent some with Archie.

Now each chair the group had claimed had a small mountain of sparkly paper precariously sat next to them. Glancing around you noticed the other’s piles were much bigger, but you didn’t mind. You knew you’d nailed it. Veronica gasped at the faux pearl bracelet she opened and thanked you. While you apologised that they weren’t real pearls she scoffed, declaring it the finest piece of jewelry she’d ever received, while Betty chuckled and agreed it was nice.  
Jughead received an impressive moleskin journal with a lock that had a code combination which he proudly stuffed into his inner jacket pocket.

Archie cheered at his new football socks you’d given him, delightedly declaring he’d worn through all of his own. Betty showed off a beautiful box of light pink lipsticks in different shades of light pink. Her mother congratulated you on knowing her colour. Betty winked at you when she spotted the darker shades but didn’t mention them.  
“Now it’s time for yours.” Jughead said excitedly.

Your gift was what looked like a card on paper. Opening it carefully you frowned. “This is the last bit I need to save up for a car!” You gasped and stared at it. “The price limit was 20 dollars!”  
“We know. We all added our twenty dollars. Plus mom and Polly added twenty each.” Betty explained.  
“My parents did as well!” Veronica cheerped in.  
“My dad added thirty. He would have given more, after everything you’ve gone through but he couldn’t.” Archied added, summing up.  
“Thank you guys!” You said hugging them all tightly. Jughead chuckled and patted your head.  
“You’ll be able to drive us around now.” He said, teasingly as the others joined in, making joke requests for road trips.


End file.
